sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή
Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Myceneaen Era ]] ]] ]] ]] Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή]] Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή]] Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή]] κατά την Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή.]] . Αχαϊκό Εμπόριο]] thumb|300px| [[Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Εποχής‎ Ηγεμόνες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. 12ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Μυκήνες Ηγεμόνες Μυκηνών ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους ---- Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- ---- Αρκαδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Αρκαδίας ---- Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Σικυωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Σικυωνίας ---- Αχαΐα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αχαΐας ---- Ηλεία ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηλείας ---- Πισάτιδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Πισάτιδας ---- Τριφυλία ‎Ηγεμόνες Τριφυλίας ---- Μεσσηνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μεσσηνίας ---- Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Κυνουρία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κυνουρίας ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Θεσσαλία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Κρήτης ---- Αιγαιωτική Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Αιγαιωτικής Θάλασσας ---- Ιόνια Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Ιόνιας Θάλασσας ---- Τροία Ηγεμόνες Τρωάδας ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου ]] thumb|300px|[[Ηγεμόνες Μυκηνών Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Εποχής.]] - Μία Χρονική Περίοδος. - Υποδιαίρεση της Αρχαίας Εποχής. - Χρονολογία: c. 1600 – c. 1100 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μυκηναϊκή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη Μυκήνες. Εισαγωγή . Χάρτης της Αχαϊκής Εξάπλωσης και των συγχρόνων του Ανατολικών Αυτοκρατοριών.]] "Ακρόπολη". "Αναπαράσταση" της ακρόπολης των Μυκηνών.]] Ξίφη.]] "Πύλη των Λεόντων". Μυκήνες.]] "Μάσκα Αγαμέμνονα".]] .]] Με τον όρο Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός χαρακτηρίζεται ο προϊστορικός πολιτισμός της Ύστερης Χαλκοκρατίας, που αναπτύχθηκε την περίοδο 1600 - 1100 π.Χ., κυρίως στην κεντρική και νότια ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα. Το επίθετο «μυκηναϊκός» προέρχεται από την πρώτη αρχαιολογική θέση στην οποία εντοπίσθηκε, τις Μυκήνες, που αποτελούν και ένα από τα σημαντικότερα κέντρα του. Κατά την περίοδο ακμής του εξαπλώθηκε και στην Κρήτη, στις Αιγαιωτικές Νήσους και στην Ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Ο Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός ταυτίζεται με την τελευταία περίοδο του Ελλαδικού Πολιτισμού, τον Υστεροελλαδικό Πολιτισμό. Ταξινομείται κλασσικά ως προϊστορικός, καθώς οι γνώσεις μας για αυτόν βασίζονται μέχρι σήμερα κυρίως σε αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα.Χρησιμοποιείται, όμως, και η ταξινόμησή του ως πρωτο-ιστορικός, εφόσον διαθέτει και κατανοητά πλέον γραπτά κείμενα. Είναι θέμα ορισμού των όρων "Προϊστορία" και "Πρωτοϊστορία". Άλλωστε όσο προχωρούν η εύρεση, η μελέτη και η αξιοποίηση όλο και περισσότερων κειμένων της περιόδου αυξάνεται σταδιακά και η σχετική τους αξία στην προσπάθεια απόδοσης της εικόνας για την εποχή. Χρονολόγηση thumb|left|300px|Χρονολογικός πίνακας του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού. Σήμανση χρονολογιών με τη συντομογραφία [[Κοινή Χρονολογία (Χρονολόγηση)|Π.Κ.Χ.]] Οι περίοδοι εξέλιξης του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού ορίζονται με διάφορα κριτήρια. Από χρονολογική άποψη σημαντική είναι η κεραμική, η οποία, καθώς εξελίσσεται με σχετικά γοργούς ρυθμούς, επιτρέπει την οριοθέτηση σύντομων φάσεων και την κατάρτιση ενός ευέλικτου χρονολογικού συστήματος. Ο Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός καλύπτει χρονολογικά τις κεραμικές φάσεις Υστεροελλαδική (συντ. ΥΕ) Ι, ΙΙ και ΙΙΙ, με μικρότερες υποδιαιρέσεις. Φαινόμενα που προοιωνίζονται την εμφάνισή του παρατηρούνται ήδη κατά τη Μεσοελλαδική (ΜΕ) ΙΙΙ και παλαιότερα. Η "απόλυτη χρονολόγηση" αυτών των φάσεων σε ημερολογιακά έτη π.Χ. παρουσιάζει διακυμάνσεις και οι αριθμοί που δίνονται στον χρονολογικό πίνακα είναι ενδεικτικοί. Ακολουθούν σε γενικές γραμμές την άποψη της «υψηλής χρονολόγησης», που είναι σήμερα η περισσότερο αποδεκτή, και τοποθετεί τις εξελίξεις μέχρι και 100 έτη παλαιότερα από ότι η «χαμηλή χρονολόγηση». Σημαντικότερες για την παρακολούθηση ιστορικών φαινομένων είναι οι περίοδοι που ορίζονται με βάση πολιτισμικά χαρακτηριστικά, όπως η ταφή σε λακκοειδείς τάφους από τη ΜΕ ΙΙΙ ως την πρώιμη ΥΕ ΙΙΑ (Περίοδος των Λακκοειδών Τάφων) και η ύπαρξη ανακτόρων κυρίως κατά τις φάσεις ΥΕ ΙΙΙΑ1-ΥΕ ΙΙΙΒ2 (Ανακτορική Περίοδος). Σε χρήση είναι επίσης οι όροι «Πρώιμη Μυκηναϊκή Περίοδος» (ΜΕ ΙΙΙ-ΥΕ ΙΙΒ) και «Ύστερη Μυκηναϊκή Περίοδος» (ΥΕ ΙΙΙΑ1 - ΥΕ ΙΙΙΓ). Την παρακμή του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού στο τέλος της ΥΕ ΙΙΙΓ φάσης ακολουθεί η περίοδος που, λόγω των πρώιμων γεωμετρικών μοτίβων της κεραμικής της, έχει ονομαστεί Πρωτογεωμετρική. Γεωγραφία Σημαντικότερη πηγή για την πολιτισμική γεωγραφία του μυκηναϊκού κόσμου παραμένουν τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα, με δεύτερη σημαντικότερη τα κείμενα της Γραμμικής Β γραφής. Η μελέτη της μυκηναϊκής γεωγραφίας με βάση την Ιλιάδα και την Οδύσσεια, που κυριάρχησε στην έρευνα τις προηγούμενες δεκαετίες, είναι εν πολλοίς παραπλανητική. Τα Ομηρικά Έπη χρονολογούνται πέντε αιώνες αργότερα από το τέλος του Mυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού και είναι έργα ποιητικά-μυθολογικά, όχι ιστορικά-γεωγραφικά. Σήμερα πιστεύεται ότι αντικατοπτρίζουν (πολιτιστικά πάντα) την εποχή που γράφηκαν, καθώς και την αμέσως προηγούμενη περίοδο. Η αντιπαραβολή των Μυκηναϊκών αρχαιολογικών και των Ομηρικών λογοτεχνικών δεδομένων είναι θεμιτή στο βαθμό που συνειδητοποιείται ότι από αυτή την αντιπαραβολή φωτίζονται περισσότερο τα ίδια τα Ομηρικά Έπη και ειδικότερα η ποιητική εκμετάλλευση του παρελθόντος από τον ποιητή τους, παρά ο Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός ως ιστορικό φαινόμενο. Στο γεωγραφικό πυρήνα του Μυκηναϊκού Κόσμου ανήκει η νότια ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα, η Πελοπόννησος και η ανατολική Μέση Ελλάδα (Αττική, Βοιωτία). Ιδιαίτερη συγκέντρωση αρχαιολογικών θέσεων, στις οποίες περιλαμβάνονται και ανακτορικές ακροπόλεις, παρουσιάζουν η Αργολίδα και η Μεσσηνία, που μπορούν να θεωρηθούν τα δύο αρχαιότερα και σημαντικότερα κέντρα του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού, αν και η εικόνα αυτή οφείλεται ως ένα βαθμό στο γεγονός ότι αυτές οι περιοχές είναι και οι εντατικότερα ερευνημένες. Σημαντικά αρχαιολογικά κατάλοιπα έχουν έλθει στο φως στην Αλμωνία (δηλ. στην ευρύτερη περιοχή του Βόλου) που επιτρέπουν να εντάξουμε και τη Θεσσαλία στις περιοχές εξάπλωσης του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού, όπως και την Ήπειρο,Tandy, p. xii. "Figure 1: Map of Epirus showing the locations of known sites with Mycenaean remains"; Tandy, p. 2. "The strongest evidence for Mycenaean presence in Epirus is found in the coastal zone of the lower Acheron River, which in antiquity emptied into a bay on the Ionian coast known from ancient sources as Glykys Limin (Figure 2-A)." αλλά και την Μακεδονία.Aegeobalkan Prehistory - Mycenaean Sites Ο Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός εξαπλώθηκε σταδιακά προς νότια και ανατολικά μέσω των θαλάσσιων δρόμων, ώστε για την εποχή ακμής του, τον 13ο αι. π.Χ., να μπορεί να αναγνωριστεί μια ομοιογενής πολιτισμική σφαίρα επιρροής του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού τουλάχιστον στο χώρο του Αιγαίου, η λεγόμενη «Μυκηναϊκή Κοινή». Τα άφθονα ευρήματα εισηγμένης Μυκηναϊκής κεραμικής στις νήσους του Αιγαίου και σε ολόκληρη την ανατολική Μεσόγειο, καθώς και η ανάπτυξη επιτόπιων απομιμήσεων, δίνουν τα σημαντικότερα στοιχεία. Ωστόσο από μόνη της η κεραμική δεν αποδεικνύει και την παρουσία Μυκηναίων εποίκων ούτε και διαφωτίζει τη σχέση πιθανών τέτοιων εποίκων με τους ιθαγενείς πληθυσμούς. Η παρουσία σε μια περιοχή ξένων ταφικών ή λατρευτικών εθίμων, που είναι στενά συνδεδεμένα με ένα λαό, και η γραφή, ως ενδεικτική της γλώσσας του, δίνουν ισχυρότερες ενδείξεις. Με βάση αυτά τα δεδομένα θεωρείται σχεδόν βέβαιη η παρουσία Μυκηναίων στις Αιγαιωτικές Νήσους και την Κρήτη από την ΥΕ ΙΙΒ (περ. 1500 π.Χ.), στις Κυκλάδες από την ΥΕ ΙΙΙΑ, στις Νότιες Σποράδες (δηλ. Δωδεκάνησα) και την Αιγαιωτική Μικρασιατική Ακτή λίγο αργότερα, και στην Κύπρο από τα τέλη της ΥΕ ΙΙΙΓ (τέλη 12ου αι. π.Χ.). Η εξάπλωση των Μυκηναίων Αιγαιωτικές Νήσους, όπου προηγουμένως κυριαρχούσαν οι Κρήτες-Μινωίτες, σχετίζεται ασφαλώς με τη Μυκηναϊκή κυριαρχία στην Κρήτη. Γραπτές πηγές των Χετταίων αναφέρουν για τα βασίλεια Ahhiyawa και Millawanda. Βέβαια, τόσο η ετυμολογική σχέση αυτών των όρων με τις λέξεις «Αχαιοί» και «Μίλητος», όσο και η γεωγραφική τοποθέτηση των βασιλείων που δηλώνουν είναι αντικείμενα έντονης διαφωνίας των ειδικών. Πληθυσμιακές ομάδες Μυκηναϊκής καταγωγής είναι πιθανόν να εγκαταστάθηκαν στην Κιλικία της Μ. Ασίας, στη νότια Συρο-Παλαιστινιακή Ακτή και στην Ιταλία κατά την ΥΕ ΙΙΙΓ (τέλη 12ου αι. π.Χ.). Το φαινόμενο συνδέεται ίσως με την αναστάτωση και την παρακμή που επικράτησε μετά την κατάρρευση των Μυκηναϊκών κέντρων στη μητροπολιτική Ελλάδα. Απώτερους απόηχους αυτών των μετακινήσεων μπορεί να διασώζουν και οι αναφορές της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης στους Φιλισταίους, εφόσον βέβαια προέρχονται πράγματι από το Αιγαίο. Η «αιφνίδια» ίδρυση νέων οικισμών (ή ο εξοπλισμός παλαιών) με οχυρωματικά τείχη Μυκηναϊκού τύπου στις Κυκλάδες και στην Κύπρο είναι άλλη μια ένδειξη αναταραχών στη διάρκεια του 12ου αι. π.Χ.]] Εκτός από τις περιοχές με επαρκή στοιχεία για μόνιμη εγκατάσταση και κυριαρχία των Μυκηναίων, είναι γνωστές συστηματικές επαφές με σημαντικά ναυτικά και εμπορικά κέντρα της εποχής. Σε αυτά συγκαταλέγονται *η Τροία στη βορειοδυτική Μικρά Ασία, *η Ουγαρίτη (Ugarit) στη Συρία, *η Σαρδηνία και *η Ιβηρική Χερσόνησος. Τα Mυκηναϊκά ευρήματα στην Αίγυπτο είναι σπάνια, υπάρχουν όμως αιγυπτιακές γραπτές πηγές και αιγυπτιακά ευρήματα στην Κρήτη και την Πελοπόννησο, που δηλώνουν επαφές με τη χώρα των φαραώ, και μάλιστα σε ανώτατο διπλωματικό επίπεδο. Μυκηναϊκά ευρήματα και αντικείμενα με γραμμική Β εχουν όμως βρεθει και στη Γερμανία,Bernstein Linear B in GermanyThomas G. Palaima, [http://www2.ulg.ac.be/archgrec/IMG/aegeum/aegaeum12%28pdf%29/Tablette.pdf A Linear B Tablet from Heidelberg] στη Γεωργία,Boston University - The Historical Society στην Ιρλανδία και στην Μεγάλη Βρεττανία.The Ancient Greeks: An Introduction, Stephanie Lynn Budin, Oxford University pressThe Celtic EncyclopediaThe Encyclopedia Americana, Volume 13Bryan Avery Feuer, Mycenaean civilization: an annotated bibliography through 2002‎, McFarland & Co Inc, 2004 Αρχιτεκτονική Από τη μυκηναϊκή αρχιτεκτονική είναι γνωστές οχυρές ακροπόλεις, που περιλαμβάνουν ανάκτορα, και ταφικά μνημεία. Τειχισμένες ακροπόλεις έχουν βρεθεί στην Τίρυνθα, τις Μυκήνες και τη Μιδέα της Αργολίδας, στη Λάρισα του Άργους, στον Γλα της Βοιωτίας, καθώς και στην Αθήνα, στη θέση της μεταγενέστερης Ακρόπολης. Οι Έλληνες της πρώτης χιλιετίας αισθάνονταν δέος βλέποντας τα ερείπια των μυκηναϊκών ακροπόλεων και απέδιδαν την κατασκευή τους στους Κύκλωπες. Από εκεί προήλθε ο χαρακτηρισμός των Μυκηναϊκών τειχών ως «κυκλώπειων». Στην ταφική αρχιτεκτονική κυριαρχούν τρεις τύποι τάφων: ο λακκοειδής, ο λαξευτός θαλαμοειδής ή θαλαμωτός και ο θολωτός. Οι θολωτοί τάφοι συγκαταλέγονται χωρίς αμφιβολία στα πιο λαμπρά και εντυπωσιακά αρχιτεκτονήματα του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού. Κοινωνικοπολιτική οργάνωση Οι γνώσεις μας για την κοινωνική οργάνωση και το πολιτικό σύστημα των μυκηναϊκών βασιλείων στην εποχή της ακμής τους προέρχονται από τις πινακίδες Γραμμικής Β γραφής που βρέθηκαν κυρίως στην Πύλο, αλλά και στην Κνωσό. Τα ευρήματα πινακίδων από άλλα ανάκτορα είναι λίγα, δεν φαίνεται όμως να υπήρχαν σημαντικές διαφορές από βασίλειο σε βασίλειο. Ανώτατος άρχοντας ενός μυκηναϊκού βασιλείου είναι ο wa-na-ka (ἄναξ). Η εξουσία του δεν στηρίζεται σε προσωποπαγές δίκαιο και δυναστικές γενεαλογίες, αλλά στην ικανότητά του να ρυθμίζει την αναδιανομή προϊόντων και υπηρεσιών στα όρια του βασιλείου του, να οργανώνει πλούσια συμπόσια με πάνδημη συμμετοχή και να εξασφαλίζει την εύνοια των θεών με την οργάνωση και διεξαγωγή της λατρείας. Υπάρχουν μαρτυρίες ότι αναγνωριζόταν και στον ίδιο θεϊκή υπόσταση, και εδώ φαίνεται η επίδραση της μινωικής ιδεολογίας της εξουσίας στη μυκηναϊκή. Ο wa-na-ka δεν φαίνεται να διεκδικούσε κύρος με την απόδοσή του στο πεδίο της μάχης, όπως οι ομηρικοί ή οι μακεδόνες βασιλείς αργότερα. Η αρχηγία του στρατού ήταν ίσως υπόθεση ενός άλλου ανώτατου αξιωματούχου, του ra-wa-ke-ta («αρχηγός του λαού», από το + ), που εμφανίζεται δεύτερος στην ιεραρχία. Έτσι εξηγείται μια σημαντική ιδιομορφία των μυκηναϊκών βασιλείων, η αδιαφορία των αρχείων και της τέχνης για τον άνακτα ως άτομο, για το όνομα, την ιστορία και τη γενεαλογία του. Ένα σώμα ανώτατων πολεμιστών κοντά στον άνακτα αποτελούσαν οι e-qe-ta ( , ακόλουθοι, σύντροφοι). Ο τίτλος qa-si-re-u "βασιλεύς" υπάρχει στα Μυκηναϊκά κράτη, η έννοιά του όμως είναι ασαφής και οπωσδήποτε δεν δηλώνει τον ανώτατο άρχοντα. qa-si-re-u είναι περισσότεροι από ένας στην Πύλο και ασχολούνται, σε μια περίπτωση, με την επιστασία χαλκουργών. Έχουν ίσως και θρησκευτικά καθήκοντα, όπως ο "ἄρχων-βασιλεύς" στην Κλασσική Περίοδο, καθώς και καθήκοντα τοπικού άρχοντα. Ο ko-re-te με βοηθό έναν po-ro-ko-re-te (περιέχει το πρόθεμα προ-) ηγείται ενός οικονομικού διαμερίσματος από τα 16 που είναι γνωστά στο βασίλειο της Πύλου ως ένα είδος επάρχου (πρβλ. curator και procurator της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας). Τα κείμενα της Γραμμικής Β αναφέρουν πλήθος άλλων αξιωματούχων, των οποίων οι τίτλοι όμως δεν έχουν ερμηνευθεί ακόμα ικανοποιητικά. Ο da-mo Δῆμος είναι το οργανωμένο σώμα του λαού, η κοινότητα, που έχει στην ιδιοκτησία της το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της γης και την παραχωρεί κατά τεμάχια στον wa-na-ka, τον ra-wa-ke-ta και σε άλλους αξιωματούχους για τις υπηρεσίες που παρέχουν. Ο da-mo αποτελεί επίσης τη βάση για το σχηματισμό του πιθανόν στρατιωτικού σώματος που διοικεί ο ra-wa-ke-ta. Στην Πύλο υπάρχει και μια μοναδική αναφορά σε ένα συμβούλιο γερόντων, την ke-ro-si-ja "Γερουσία". Η υπόλοιπη κοινωνική ιεραρχία βασίζεται, όπως και αργότερα στην αρχαία Ελλάδα, στην αυστηρή διάκριση μεταξύ e-re-u-te-ro ( ) και do-e-ro ( ). Οι τελευταίοι ήταν στην ιδιοκτησία ελεύθερων ιδιωτών ή θρησκευτικών ιδρυμάτων (te-o-jo do-e-ro ), μπορούσαν να μεταπωληθούν, και αναφέρονται με το όνομα του κυρίου τους, όχι με το δικό τους. Μπορούσαν όμως και οι ίδιοι να αναπτύξουν αυτόνομη οικονομική δραστηριότητα μισθώνοντας γη ή ασκώντας κάποια τέχνη, όπως η μεταλλουργία. Για την εσωτερική ιεραρχία των ελευθέρων δεν διαθέτουμε πολλά στοιχεία. Η διαστρωμάτωσή τους συνάγεται από διαφορές στην ποσότητα ή το είδος του οπλισμού και στην έκταση γης που τους παραχωρείται από τον da-mo. Με το τελευταίο κριτήριο ξεχωρίζουν στην Πύλο λίγοι te-re-ta ( ) ως κάτοχοι μεγάλων εκτάσεων γης με έδρα το θρησκευτικό κέντρο pa-ki-ja-ne στην περιφέρεια του βασιλείου. Ως κάτοχοι γης αναφέρονται επίσης βοσκοί και μελισσουργοί (me-ri-te-u). Οι ka-ma-e-u αντίθετα μισθώνουν γη της ιδιαίτερης κατηγορίας ka-ma και είναι υποχρεωμένοι να καταβάλλουν εισφορές. Η έκταση ενός τεμαχίου γης μετριέται με τους σπόρους που απαιτούνται για τη σπορά του και οι σπόροι μετριούνται με δοχεία. Μονάδα μέτρησης της γης είναι συνεπώς ο αριθμός δοχείων με σπόρους. Θρησκεία Οι πηγές που διαθέτουμε για τη μυκηναϊκή θρησκεία είναι τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα σε χώρους ιερών, οι εικονογραφικές μαρτυρίες στη Μυκηναϊκή Τέχνη και ιδιαίτερα στη σφραγιδογλυφία, και οι αναφορές των κειμένων της Γραμμικής Β σε θεότητες, αφιερώματα και τελετουργίες. Οι πηγές αυτές δεν είναι χωρίς προβλήματα. Η αρχαιολογική ταύτιση ιερών χώρων και ευρημάτων (ειδωλίων, λατρευτικών σκευών), καθώς και η θρησκευτική ερμηνεία εικονογραφικών παραστάσεων εμπεριέχουν πάντοτε το στοιχείο της υποκειμενικότητας και της αβεβαιότητας, καθώς δεν υπάρχουν επιγραφές που να καθοδηγούν αυτές τις ερμηνείες. Ένα επιπλέον πρόβλημα είναι ότι οι λατρευτικές πρακτικές, τα ιερά σκεύη και σύμβολα και η θρησκευτική τέχνη των Μυκηναίων αναπτύχθηκε υπό την έντονη επίδραση του Μινωικού Πολιτισμού σε τέτοιο βαθμό, ώστε ακόμα και στο επίπεδο της έκφρασης να είναι εξαιρετικά δύσκολη η διάκριση του καθαρά μυκηναϊκού από το μινωικό στοιχείο ήδη από την ΥΕ Ι περίοδο. Η διάκριση της μυκηναϊκής από τη μινωική θρησκεία είναι πράγματι ένα από τα πιο ακανθώδη προβλήματα της θρησκειολογικής έρευνας του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού. Τέλος, τα κείμενα της Γραμμικής Β είναι διοικητικά-λογιστικά και όχι θρησκευτικά, μυθολογικά ή τελετουργικά και διασώζουν πληροφορίες για τέτοια θέματα μόνο στο βαθμό που άπτονται οικονομικών και διοικητικών θεμάτων. Έτσι, η μελέτη της μυκηναϊκής θρησκείας παραμένει αναγκαστικά στο πεδίο έρευνας της προϊστορικής αρχαιολογίας και ερευνάται ως πνευματικό δημιούργημα με βάση κυρίως υλικά κατάλοιπα, όσο κι αν αυτό ηχεί αντιφατικό. Η προσφυγή σε ελληνικά κείμενα της ιστορικής περιόδου για τη μελέτη της προϊστορικής θρησκείας κυριάρχησε στα πρώιμα στάδια της μελέτης του μυκηναϊκού παρελθόντος, σήμερα όμως θεωρείται εν πολλοίς αναχρονιστική. Ωστόσο πολλά στοιχεία της ιστορικής ελληνικής θρησκείας εντοπίζονται με βάση τις παραπάνω πηγές και στο Μυκηναϊκό Πολιτισμό, σε βαθμό που να μπορούμε να μιλάμε για συνέχεια της θρησκείας από τα προϊστορικά χρόνια. Οι περισσότερες ελληνικές θεότητες μαρτυρούνται ήδη στα μυκηναϊκά κείμενα. Ζωοθυσίες και συμπόσια Η θυσία ζώων και η ακόλουθη τελετουργική κατανάλωση του κρέατος των σφαγίων (sa-pa-ke-te-ri-ja) είναι δύο σημαντικά λατρευτικά έθιμα στο μυκηναϊκό κόσμο. Στη Σειρά Wu των αρχείων της Θήβας και στην πινακίδα Un 138 από το μυκηναϊκό ανάκτορο της Πύλου είναι καταχωρισμένες οι εισφορές ζώων και άλλων τροφίμων από νομικά και φυσικά πρόσωπα, που αρκούν για την τροφοδοσία μέχρι και 1000 ατόμων κάθε φορά στα πλαίσια θρησκευτικών συμποσίων που οργανώνονται από την κεντρική διόίκηση. Άλλα σκεύη, έπιπλα και σχετικός εξοπλισμός αναφέρονται στα αρχεία της Κνωσού και στη Σειρά Ta από την Πύλο. Στο ανάκτορο της Πύλου, που προφανώς χρησιμοποιήθηκε και για τη διοργάνωση πολυπληθών συμποσίων, βρέθηκαν 2854 κύλικες, το πιο διαδεδομένο αγγείο πόσεως κρασιού στη μυκηναϊκή περίοδο, μόνο στο Δωμάτιο 19. Άλλες βρέθηκαν διάσπαρτες στις αυλές του ανακτόρου. Στις μαρτυρίες αυτές προστίθεται η αποσπασματική "Τοιχογραφία του Λυρωδού", που κοσμούσε τον τοίχο πίσω από το θρόνο στην κεντρική αίθουσα του μεγάρου της Πύλου. Εκεί διακρίνονται ένας ταύρος, μάλλον πάνω σε τράπεζα προσφορών έτοιμος για θυσία, άγνωστος αριθμός συμποσιαστών καθισμένων σε τραπέζια ανά δύο με υψωμένα χέρια (κρατώντας κύλικες;) και ένας μουσικός, που συνοδεύει με τη λύρα του την τελετή. Στην τοιχογραφία η τελετή φαίνεται να λαμβάνει χώρα στο ύπαιθρο, όμως και μέσα στο ίδιο δωμάτιο, δίπλα στο θρόνο, υπάρχουν αύλακες στο δάπεδο, που προφανώς χρησιμοποιούνταν για προσφορές υγρών στη θεότητα. Στον προθάλαμο του μεγάρου απεικονίζονταν λατρευτές να μεταφέρουν δώρα. Όλα τα στοιχεία δείχνουν ότι ο "Άναξ" κατείχε κεντρική θέση στη μυκηναϊκή λατρεία ως οργανωτής και ως αποδέκτης της. Αναφορές που τον εμφανίζουν να λαμβάνει προσφορές ελαίου μαζί με άλλες θεότητες, οδηγούν πολλούς μελετητές στο συμπέρασμα ότι αναγνωριζόταν θεϊκή υπόσταση και στον ίδιο τον άνακτα, όπως πιθανότατα και στους ηγεμόνες των Μινωικών ανακτόρων παλαιότερα. Το τέλος thumb|center|600px| [[Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός ]] Τα πρώτα σημεία κρίσης στα ανακτορικά κέντρα εμφανίζονται με εκτεταμένες καταστροφές από σεισμό στο τέλος της ΥΕ ΙΙΙΒ1. Λίγο αργότερα καίγεται η ακρόπολη του "Γλα" και εγκαταλείπεται. Στην Τίρυνθα, τις Μυκήνες και την Αθήνα συνεχίζεται η ζωή, στις αρχές της ΥΕ ΙΙΙΒ2 όμως προστίθενται ολόκληρες πτέρυγες στους οχυρωματικούς περιβόλους για να διασφαλιστεί η πρόσβαση στις πηγές νερού από το εσωτερικό των ακροπόλεων. Εργασίες οχύρωσης καταγράφονται στη Μιδέα και στη "Φυλακωπή" της Μήλου την ίδια περίοδο, ενώ στις Μυκήνες και την Πύλο επεκτείνονται οι αποθηκευτικοί χώροι και οι βιοτεχνικές εγκαταστάσεις που γειτνιάζουν άμεσα με τα ανάκτορα. Όλα αυτά μοιάζουν με μέτρα ασφαλείας σε αναμονή κάποιας πολιορκίας. Επίσης κατά την ΥΕ ΙΙΙΒ2 αρχίζει η ανάπτυξη τοπικών ιδιαιτεροτήτων στο μυκηναϊκό κόσμο και η διάσπαση της πολιτισμικής ομοιομορφίας της ανακτορικής περιόδου, προφανώς λόγω χειροτέρευσης της επικοινωνίας. Στο μεταίχμιο από τον 12ο στον 11ου αι. π.Χ. παρατηρείται ένα δεύτερο, ισχυρότερο κύμα καταστροφών, από το οποίο δεν θα συνέλθουν ποτέ τα μυκηναϊκά κέντρα. Η Τίρυνθα, οι Μυκήνες και η Μιδέα καταστρέφονται από ισχυρό σεισμό, ενώ η Πύλος και η Θήβα καίγονται και σχεδόν εγκαταλείπονται. Εγκαταλείπονται επίσης οικισμοί στην θέση "Τσούγγιζα" της Κορινθίας και στα "Νιχώρια" της Μεσσηνίας, αν και δεν φανερώνουν ίχνη καταστροφής. Ο πληθυσμός μειώνεται δραματικά κατά την ΥΕ ΙΙΙΓ, η κατοίκηση όμως συνεχίζεται σε οχυρούς οικισμούς στην Τίρυνθα, τις Μυκήνες, τη Μιδέα και την Ασίνη της Αργολίδας, την Αθήνα, την Αχαΐα, τη Βοιωτία], την Εύβοια, τη Φωκίδα και τις Κυκλάδες. Ο διοικητικός μηχανισμός των ανακτόρων καταρρέει και η Γραμμική Β γραφή εγκαταλείπεται και λησμονείται. Τρεις κυρίως εξηγήσεις έχουν προταθεί για την κατάρρευση των μυκηναϊκών βασιλείων και τη συνακόλουθη παρακμή Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού: *η φυσική καταστροφή, *η εξωτερική εισβολή και *οι εσωτερικές διαμάχες. Φυσικές καταστροφές (σεισμοί, πυρκαγιές και ίσως κλιματικές αλλαγές) έχουν πιστοποιηθεί αρχαιολογικά, στο πρώτο κύμα τους όμως άντεξε το σύστημα και τα ανάκτορα επανακτίσθηκαν. Η απειλή από εξωτερικούς εισβολείς μπορεί να είναι η αιτία για την ενίσχυση των οχυρώσεων, όμως ο υλικός πολιτισμός της YE IIIC δείχνει αδιάκοπη συνέχεια με την ανακτορική περίοδο πριν την καταστροφή. Ακόμα και αν επιτέθηκαν τελικά εξωτερικοί εισβολείς, δεν εγκαταστάθηκαν στις περιοχές που έλεγχαν οι Μυκηναίοι. Ξίφη του ιδιαίτερου τύπου Naue II και χονδροειδής κεραμική κατασκευασμένη χωρίς τροχό, πολύ διαφορετική από τη Μυκηναϊκή, έχουν συνδεθεί με πιθανούς εισβολείς. Και τα δύο όμως εμφανίζονται ήδη πριν από τις καταστροφές και όχι με την έλευση πληθυσμών που μπορεί να ευθύνονται για τις καταστροφές. Νέα ταφικά έθιμα (καύση νεκρών, κιβωτιόσχημοι τάφοι) εμφανίζονται με χρονική απόσταση από το τέλος της περιόδου YE IIIB, στην προχωρημένη YE IIIC. Ο μύθος της Καθόδου των Δωριέων, που έπλασαν οι Έλληνες της πρώτης χιλιετίας π.Χ. για να εξηγήσουν την καταγωγή τους, δεν μπορεί να επιβεβαιωθεί αρχαιολογικά. Στα μέσα της YE IIIC σημειώνεται μια «αναγέννηση», που εκφράζεται κυρίως στη διακόσμηση αγγείων με εικονιστικές σκηνές. Το υπερπόντιο εμπόριο εξακολουθεί και τώρα μάλιστα στρέφεται και προς τα δυτικά, στην Ιταλία. Τελευταίες έρευνες στην Τίρυνθα, την Μιδέα και τη Νάξο δείχνουν ότι στην Περίοδο YE IIIC υπήρξαν ακόμη και προσπάθειες να επισκευαστούν τα μέγαρα της ανακτορικής περιόδου και να ανασυγκροτηθούν οι δομές εξουσίας. Όμως οι προσπάθειες αυτές δεν απέτρεψαν το οριστικό τέλος με ένα τρίτο κύμα καταστροφών στα τέλη του 12ου αι. π.Χ. Η θεωρία της εσωτερικής κατάρρευσης του συστήματος λόγω διαμάχης ανάμεσα στα μυκηναϊκά βασίλεια ή στις διαφορετικές κοινωνικές τάξεις εξηγεί γιατί με τις καταστροφές παράκμασε κυρίως ο πολιτισμός των ηγετικών στρωμάτων της μυκηναϊκής κοινωνίας (ο αρχιτεκτονικός τύπος του μεγάρου, ο διοικητικός μηχανισμός, η γραφή, το εμπόριο με την Ανατολή, ανακτορικές τέχνες όπως η τοιχογραφία). Η ζωή σε χαμηλότερα επίπεδα συνεχίστηκε σχεδόν ανεπηρέαστη. Το γενικό συμπέρασμα είναι ότι όλες οι παραπάνω αιτίες ευθύνονται ως ένα βαθμό για την παρακμή του ανακτορικού μυκηναϊκού πολιτισμού, με διαφορετική βαρύτητα σε κάθε συγκεκριμένη περιοχή. Καμία από αυτές τις θεωρίες δεν μπορεί να εξηγήσει το τέλος από μόνη της ή να εφαρμοσθεί σε ολόκληρο το Μυκηναϊκό Κόσμο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χρόνος *Χρονική Περίοδος * Πρώιμη Ιστορική Εποχή * Αρχαία Ιστορική Εποχή * Μεσαιωνική Ιστορική Εποχή * Νεότερη Ιστορική Εποχή * Σύγχρονη Ιστορική Εποχή *Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός Βιβλιογραφία * Σπ. Ιακωβίδης, Αι μυκηναϊκαί ακροπόλεις, Εκδόσεις Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών: Αθήνα 1973 * Κ. Δημακοπούλου (επιμ.), Ο Μυκηναϊκός Κόσμος. Πέντε αιώνες πρώιμου ελληνικού πολιτισμού. 1600-1100 π.Χ., Αθήνα 1988 * Ντ. Βασιλικού, Μυκηναϊκός πολιτισμός, Βιβλιοθήκη της εν Αθήναις Αρχαιολογικής Εταιρείας αρ.152, Αθήνα 1995 * J. Chadwick, Ο μυκηναϊκός κόσμος, μετάφραση Κ. Ν. Πετρόπουλος, Gutenberg: Αθήνα 1999 * O.T.P.K. Dickinson, Η προέλευση του μυκηναϊκού πολιτισμού, μετάφραση Αθ. Παπαδόπουλος, Ινστιτούτο του Βιβλίου - Α. Καρδαμίτσα: Αθήνα 1999 * C. W. Shelmerdine, "Review of Aegean Prehistory VI: The Palatial Bronze Age of the Southern and Central Greek Mainland" και "Addendum: 1997-1999", στο T. Cullen (εκδ.), Aegean Prehistory. A Review, American Journal of Archaeology Supplement 1, Archaeological Institute of America: Boston 2001, σσ. 329-381 * Η. Μανιατέας - Ι. Τεγόπουλος (εκδ.), Ιστορία των Ελλήνων Ι. Προϊστορικοί χρόνοι, Εκδόσεις «Δομή» Α.Ε.: Αθήνα χ.χ., σσ. 344-609 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα από το Ίδρυμα Μείζονος Ελληνισμού * Μυκηναϊκός Πολιτισμός από την Archaeopaedia (στα Αγγλικά, με καλή εικονογράφηση) * Προϊστορική Αρχαιολογία του Αιγαίου του Jeremy Rutter, από το Dartmouth College (κυρίως Lesson 16 και Lessons 19-29, στα Αγγλικά) * Πρόγραμμα Γραφών και Προϊστορίας του Αιγαίου στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Τέξας (στα Αγγλικά) * Εικόνες μυκηναϊκής τέχνης της Rozimari Basic, από της Σχολή Τέχνης του Πανεπιστημίου της Οκλαχόμα (στα Αγγλικά) * Eικονική περιήγηση 360° στον αρχαιολογικό χώρο Μυκηνών (Αγγλικά) * Μυκήνες 1973 *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Εποχές Γης *